


Reprieve

by Enigmaforum



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slight Spoilers for 2.06!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arms provide the most comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show or it's characters. I am but a poor college student who gets much enjoyment from watching it. 
> 
> AN: I ship these two so hard. The little moments in 2.06 made me go awww and my brain decided this needed to be written. I hope you enjoy.

He shed his vest as he entered the small section of the temple he had claimed as a room and made to go the water bowl but paused in his progress when he heard the sound of the sheet that had been hung for privacy move aside. He smiled when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder followed by the feel of a warm body against his own.

“Conversation with Spartacus has finished?” he asked and felt the answering smile against as Agron’s lips pressed against the skin of his shoulder. Nasir leaned against the solid weight of him and relished in the fact that he had returned to him, safe for another day. Together once more, peace in a troubled time.

“We will resume plans tomorrow,” Agron murmured as his lips began to trace a path to his neck, pausing every so often to suck on a sensitive patch of skin. Nasir closed his eyes at the sensation. “When all are rested and of a clear mind.”

“A wise decision,” Nasir agreed as he let his head loll back to give Agron better access to the skin just below his ear. He had never expected to have this in his life, a partner with a caring touch that he would always find himself ready to return but he was grateful for it now. Things a slave could only dream of, things a free man could actually attain, he would never be able to go back now. He would die first. But that was a thought for a day he hoped he would never have to face. “And you do not wish to regale the crowd with more tales of victory?”

“There is but one person in the crowd that I would regale with anything this night,” Agron replied. Nasir opened his eyes and found that his partner, his _lover_ ,was staring right into his eyes. He saw nothing but heat and light where shadows could so often lurk. It lightened his heart to know that he could make them disappear, if only for a short time.

“You may find the crowd better company than I now,” Nasir warned. “I still find rest to be a constant need.”

Nasir sucked in a breath as Agron’s hand brushed against the covering on his wound, prepared for pain at the contact but surprised when none surfaced. All that was present was a pleasant thrum flooding through his body at the gentle contact.

“You find yourself still healing from grave wound,” Agron corrected. “Rest is needed to make full recovery and I will see you healed as I will spend my night here with you in my arms.”

“I will be, Naevia has taken good care to see it so,” Nasir assured him, Agron smiled. “You would really rather me than the crowd?”

“The crowd means nothing when you have been from my side for far too long,” Agron muttered before he pressed his lips to Nasir’s. Nasir was constantly surprised by the way such a simple touch could ignite such emotion within him. He had never thought such a thing possible as their lips move against the others, as their bodies pressed closer together. “My heart has yearned for the sight of you,”Agron told him.

“And mine for you,” Nasir responded.

“I would see us both nourished on this night,” Agron told him. “Come let me tend your wound and we shall let minds wander away from this place for tonight in favor of each other.”

“Your arms a welcome reprieve,” Nasir grinned when Agron kissed him once more and pulled him towards the bed. “And mine alone to use.”

“I cannot think of a more worthy man.”


End file.
